Midnight Snack
by nekoshuichi69
Summary: Ellis wakes up wanting ice cream, he gets more than expected....pwp Nick/Ellis oneshot.


_AN: This is just a fic I wrote for a friend, it was inspired by a pic she drew for me :) http://yaoi./view/639095/ I had posted this on devart and some people wanted me to upload it here so here ya guys go. Total PWP though haha, so if ya don't like manxman don't read it. Don't say I didn't warn you. Enjoy guys._

* * *

It was just after midnight when Ellis awoke to his stomach growling. He hesitated, glancing over at the sleeping man beside him. Nick was laying with his arm just above his head, the sheets laying half way down his naked chest. The mechanic smiled, thinking how peaceful the man looked in his sleep.

After a few seconds he decides to risk a venture to the kitchen, the rumbling in his tummy becoming unbearable. He slowly sits up, swinging one foot over the side of the bed before stopping as he watches the man roll over. He sighs softly in relief as the man stirs no further. He didn't want the conman waking and ruining his midnight snack. He then quickly tiptoes out of the room and down the hall to their kitchen, opening the fridge first. Not finding anything appealing, he then opens the freezer. His eyes open wide as he spots a large carton of vanilla ice cream, grinning widely like an excited child.

Ellis doesn't waste any time removing the sweet treat from the freezer, quickly tossing the lid onto the counter. "Oh shit!" he mumbles as he drops the carton to the floor. He hurries to pick it up, smiling victoriously to himself when he picks it up before making a mess on the floor. Seeing the ice cream dripping from the sides, he runs his finger along the edge, scooping the ice cream onto his fingers. He brings the digits up to his lips, groaning in bliss as the flavor hits his taste buds. Without bothering for a spoon, he reaches his hand into the carton, spooning the cold food into his mouth.

The mechanic didn't notice the footsteps as Nick stepped into the kitchen, stopping dead in the doorway. The conman squinted his tired eyes, trying to make out the assailant in his kitchen. His eyes slowly widened as he saw the captivating scene before him, "E-Ellis…"

Ellis turns in alarm, knowing he was caught with his hand in the "cookie jar." He grins weakly, the ice cream dripping off his lip and down his chin, as well as his fingers. He started to ramble on apologies but unbeknownst to him, Nick didn't hear a word of it. The older man, with his mouth ajar, gaped at the messy man in front of him. To Nick, Ellis was standing there taunting him with his tongue; slowly licking at his middle and ring fingers. Ellis' eyes fluttered flirtatiously as he sucked the two digits into his mouth, the fingers disappearing and returning clear of the white liquid. His flushed pink cheeks were almost too much for the conman to handle.

"N-Nick…Yer scarin' me, wha's wrong?" Nick shakes his head as the question jarred him back to reality, though the damage had already been done. Ellis whimpers as the ice cream is roughly pulled from his hand and placed on the counter. A hand gripped his chin as Nick leaned forward and licked the milky substance from Ellis' chin, stopping to suck at the younger man's lower lip. The mechanic gasps in surprise as something hard rubs against his stomach, "Ah N-Nick…Yer no' mad at me?"

Nick growls, picking Ellis up by the thighs and lifting him up onto the counter. He knew the hick was talking but he was so tired and his mind was clouded with lust. Ellis absentmindedly licks at his sticky, sweet tasting fingers as he watches the older man kiss his chest. When the action is caught out of the corner of Nick's eyes he glares, moving his hands to rip the younger man's pajama pants down and dropping them to the floor. Ellis yelps as his rear touches the cold surface.

"Relax," Nick mumbles, barely giving Ellis enough time to think before plunging a wet finger into his entrance. Only seconds later another was added, then another, causing gasps to erupt from the writhing youth. "Brace yourself Overalls," Nick whispers gruffly into the mechanic's ear before slamming his member deep inside Ellis' ass. Ellis screams at the sudden penetration, wrapping his arms around Nick's neck and threading his fingers through his hair. The conman doesn't give him any time to adjust, his control far gone by this point. He slowly works up a rhythm, fueled by the sultry moans escaping his lover's lips.

"Nick…" Ellis chant's the older man's name with every thrust, his legs gripping tightly around Nick's waist. Nick groans as he feels the other's legs tighten against his back, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. His mouth is suddenly flooded with the vanilla taste mingling with Ellis' already too sweet flavor. Any other occasion the conman would stay away from sugary desserts, but he had a sweet tooth for the young mechanic.

The taste soon became too intoxicating, causing him to pull away and rake his teeth across the younger man's neck. The salty flesh was nibbled, licked, and bitten until a reddish circle of teeth appeared. Nick smirks at the mark, knowing he wasn't going to let his lover cover it up.

Ellis tightens his grip around the older man's neck, his nails scratching streaks across the other's back. Soon the moans and tightness around his cock became too much to bear, so Nick reached his hand between them, stroking Ellis' weeping length in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long for the mechanic to tense, nails digging into the conman's shoulders as he shuddered through his orgasm; coating their stomachs. Nick followed just a few thrusts later, groaning against the younger man's shoulder as he filled his lover.

It takes the two a couple minutes to catch their breath, their breathing becoming steady as they gaze into each other's eyes. "T-Tha' was unexpected… I was jus' hungry," Ellis grins, his cheeks aglow with shades of red.

Nick glances at the ice cream carton before turning to Ellis and smirks, lifting his hand up to his lips and lick the mechanic's semen from his fingers, "This tastes better than ice cream."


End file.
